


Eyes on the Skies

by Crematosis



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2020 [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Asgardians have wings, M/M, Mating Rituals, Misunderstandings, Multi, Omega Bruce Banner, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis
Summary: Bruce has never realized just how much the Asgardians express through their wings. But he's excited to learn more.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Loki, Bruce Banner/Loki/Thor, Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608646
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168
Collections: Avengers, MCU Kink Bingo Round 4, Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Eyes on the Skies

**Author's Note:**

> For the Creating a Mating Display square for MCU Kink Bingo and the Alphas on Display square for Marvel Polyship Bingo

Bruce didn’t jump when he heard the sound of flapping wings in the lab. Lately, the two Asgardians had been flying all over the Tower, no longer making any effort to hide the fact they weren’t human. Although it had been a little disconcerting at first to have his teammates just swoop in from the sky, Bruce had gotten used to it and he was pleased that they were comfortable being themselves now, just like they would on their home planet.

Loki landed lightly on one of the empty lab benches, his wings flared out behind him for balance. “Dr. Banner. A moment of your time, if you please.”

Bruce was fascinated with Loki’s wings. They were shimmering and gossamer, like giant crystalline butterfly wings. If he moved them just right, they almost seemed to wink out of existence. Sometimes Bruce wondered if they were just an illusion created by Loki’s magic. After all, Loki wasn’t really Asgardian. Maybe the Jotun didn’t have wings. He didn’t dare ask.

Instead, he raised an eyebrow and asked, “What can I do for you?”

Loki wasn’t the enemy anymore. He was no longer the desperate and angry man who had tried to take over earth. But that didn’t make him good. All the pranks he had pulled over the past few months were proof of that.

“My brother and I have things we must discuss with you.”

“Oh really?” He eyed Loki’s wings warily.

Thor had explained to him once that wings were incredibly expressive. Every little flick and flutter revealed something about an Asgardian’s emotional state. But much like facial expressions, they could be controlled. And from what Bruce could tell, Loki was usually very good at masking his emotions. His wings normally didn’t move much, although he had seen them snap shut when Loki was particularly annoyed with something Thor did or spread out wide when he was proud of a prank he had pulled off. But now Loki’s wings fluttered like they were caught by the wind and Bruce didn’t quite know what to make of that.

“My brother speaks the truth.” Thor swooped in, the flaps of his huge tawny wings rustling all of Bruce’s papers. He landed, wings flared out wide and then folded them neatly behind him.

“Show-off,” Loki muttered. He hopped off the lab bench and pushed his way in front of Thor. “As I was saying, Thor and I wish to discuss the progression of our courtship. Since you don’t possess wings by which to signal your acceptance or rejection, I’m afraid we are at a loss-”

Bruce blinked. “I’m sorry, what? What’s this about courtship?”

Loki rolled his eyes and gave Thor a long-suffering look over his shoulder. “What did I tell you, brother? He isn’t interested.”

“Don’t be so negative,” Thor scolded. He smiled warmly at Bruce. “In our culture, alphas convey intent to court an omega with a courtship display.” He unfurled his wings to their full extent, knocking almost everything off the nearby tables.

Bruce quickly grabbed a couple vials before they could crash to the floor.

Loki sighed heavily. “Thor, you clumsy oaf.”

“Apologies,” Thor said, drawing his wings back. “This is perhaps not the best location for a display. May we take you up to the roof where we can freely stretch our wings?”

Bruce swallowed. “You’re both planning a mating display?”

The brothers had a pretty tumultuous history, but they hadn’t tried to kill each other for a few years now. Most of their arguments now were just petty sibling squabbles. But Bruce knew very well that when two alphas fought over an omega, it tended to get deadly. And it would be so heartbreaking to see brothers fighting to the death.

Loki and Thor exchanged a glance.

“It has taken us some time to come to this conclusion,” Thor admitted. “But we understand now that all the tension between us growing up was always because we were both competing for the same goal, the throne of Asgard. Now there is no throne, no Asgard, no need for senseless fighting. We have nothing to prove to each other.”

“But?” Bruce prompted.

“There are no buts,” Thor said. “Loki and I have agreed to seek an omega together. We would share you as our mate.”

The idea was rather appealing. So much better than the alphas fighting over him. But it couldn’t be that easy.

“I don’t buy it,” Bruce said. “Just look at Loki. He’s so nervous. There’s got to be some catch to this.” He gestured to Loki’s still twitching wings.

Loki’s wings flattened against his shoulders. “I’m not nervous,” he snapped. “I don’t get nervous.”

“He is afraid you might reject his courtship,” Thor confided. “And he doesn’t believe me when I say that we are in this together. Our omega will accept both of us, or neither of us.”

“I already told you that’s not necessary,” Loki growled.

“That’s enough,” Bruce said firmly. He placed a careful hand on Loki’s arm. “You’ll have to explain more about Asgardian mating customs before I can decide if we should actually mate. But I’m not against the thought of dating you, both of you.” He chuckled. “Who would have thought I, of all people, would end up with two alphas?”

Thor frowned. “Why not? You’re the single most powerful omega Midgard has to offer. We would be foolish not to pursue a mating.”

“Right, the Hulk.”

It all made sense now. How could he have forgotten the Asgardian’s warrior culture?

Loki elbowed Thor in the ribs. “You complete and utter moron,” he hissed. “You’re implying we only desire him in his transformed state.”

“Not at all,” Thor said. “The Hulk is a powerful asset indeed, but you are brave, you are loyal, and your mind is sharper than any weapon.”

“All very good qualities in a mate,” Loki purred. “And his appearance is nothing to be taken lightly either.”

Bruce flushed. “Well, alright. Let’s see this mating display of yours.”

He was a little startled when both Asgardians practically dragged him into the elevator.

They were more eager to prove themselves worthy mates than he had thought. The knowledge comforted him and he leaned into their sides, let them both wrap warm wings around him. He felt safe and cherished. Loved.

Once they were all safely on the roof, Loki and Thor both spread their wings wide.

Bruce let himself look, really look at all the shimmering colors reflected off those powerful wings. He could only imagine how soft Thor’s feathers would feel beneath his hands, whether Loki’s delicate wings would feel as solid as glass or light as silk.

“This might be a bit forward for a first date,” Loki said. He brought Bruce’s hand up to his lips and kissed it. “But this is not a first date in our eyes. We have attempted to court you for months now. But now that we have made our intentions clear, we will begin anew.” He looked to Thor and nodded.

The two of them took off to the skies, wheeling and spiraling around each other in an intricate dance Bruce could never hope to understand.

Months, Loki had said. The had been flying around the Tower for months, hoping to get his attention. This was all for him.

Bruce smiled and settled in to watch the show.

They were so beautifully majestic. He was a very lucky omega indeed.


End file.
